


An Amazing Date

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Theo finally convinces Hermione to spend the day with him. Can he pull off a date in the country without the disasters that usually follow him?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Off the Pages [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020





	An Amazing Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haven's Harvest 2020 in Hermione's Haven
> 
> Character: Theodore Nott  
> Prompt: Maize (corn)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50638702838/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“This is ridiculous. I cannot believe I let Blaise talk me into this.” Theo paced around the living room as he talked to himself. “Asking her out is one thing, but now I actually have to plan the bloody thing.”

Theo continued to mutter and pace until his thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the study door.

“Knock, knock Romeo.” Blaise leaned against the door frame and watched Theo pace. “If I had known how entertaining this was going to be, I would have told you to ask her out sooner.”

“This is not fun, Zabini.” Theo stopped pacing to glare at Blaise. “I have no idea where to take her or what to do. It is November for Merlin’s sake.”

“There is a new pub with things to do near Godric's Hollow.” Blaise shrugged. “Just treat it like we used to treat trips to Hogsmeade. You don’t have to do anything other than talk on a first date anyway.”

“I’m blaming you if this date is a disaster.” Theo ran a hand through his hair as he started to pace again. “I can’t believe that I am going to do this. Take a girl on a date without knowing everything we are going to do.”

“Quit pacing and start planning then.” Blaise chuckled and pushed away from the doorframe. “Do you need me to hold your hand as you plan?”

“Bloody hell, Zabini.” Theo tossed a pillow from the sofa at Blaise. “Go bother a house-elf somewhere besides here.”

* * *

Hermione watched raindrops race down the window as she thought about the owl she had received the day before. “I still can’t believe he even asked.”

“Who asked?” Luna’s voice caused Hermione's heart to jump. “Why are you staring out the window when you have a meeting to get ready for? There are five people waiting for us in the next room.”

“I was just thinking about the date I agreed to yesterday.” Hermione turned back to her desk to pick up a stack of papers. “Theo Nott is a very persistent wizard. I only agreed to this date after he sent me five owls asking.”

“Sounds like it.” Luna shrugged and walked away from Hermione’s desk. “When and where is this date taking place? What made you finally say yes?”

“So many questions this morning, Luna.” Hermione smiled as she followed Luna out of her office. “I might tell you when I find out, if this meeting goes well. The date isn’t until Saturday. I do have a little time.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my business partner?’ Luna looked over her shoulder and grinned. “I think this is the first time I have ever seen you agree to a date with nothing more than a day. What did Theo say in those owls?”

“None of your business, nosey witch.” Hermione let a laugh bubble up as they reached the conference room door. “Maybe I have decided to take a new approach to dating. Ask fewer questions, try to enjoy a surprise or two.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Luna hid a smile behind her hand and followed Hermione into their meeting. “Miracles can happen.”

* * *

_Dress warm and comfortable. I’ll be there at 9 to pick you up._  
_\- Theo_

Hermione looked into her wardrobe and sighed. She wasn’t sure she had anything that fit the criteria she had been given, but she had to figure something out. It would not do to show up to their first date naked.

Reaching to the back corner of her wardrobe, Hermione pulled out a thick sweater that had belonged to her Grandfather. It had always been her favourite thing to wear around the house when the weather turned colder. “It is comfortable and warm. I guess it will work. Those jeans I got last week should work too.”

Hermione let her voice fill the empty flat as she continued to lay options for tomorrow’s outfit on her bed. “Ugh. I think I may need some help after all. Time to take some pictures and get Ginny and Luna to help.”

Twenty minutes and twenty text messages later, Hermione was satisfied with her outfit choices and headed for bed.

* * *

_Can I have a hint or two? Dress warm and comfortable can cover so many options. I can’t wait to see you._  
_\- Hermione_

Theo rubbed the scrap of parchment he had gotten from Hermione between his fingers. He was still shocked that she had agreed to a date with so little information. Theo reached for a crystal tumbler and the decanter of his favourite firewhisky and poured himself a drink.

Walking around his sitting room, Theo thought over his plans for their date tomorrow. He had arranged for the portkey and thought he had found something for them to do before lunch. “I hope she likes walks in the country. Because that’s the only option. It may not matter if lunch is delicious if I can’t get her to stick around long enough for it.”

Theo picked a flyer up off his desk and settled into the chair that faced the fireplace. Taking a sip of his firewhisky, Theo started to plan his date with Hermione.

* * *

Theo stood at the door to Hermione’s flat and raised his hand to knock. Just as his knuckle should have connected with the door, the door opened, and Hermione let out a small squeak.

“Ummm, hi.” Theo pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair. “Are you ready to go? We have a portkey scheduled in about twenty minutes.”

“All I need to do is grab my bag.” Hermione opened the door and gestured for Theo to step into her flat. “I am a little curious. Where exactly are we going today?”

“An adventure before lunch and then we’ll see.” Theo grinned as he watched Hermione shove a coat and gloves into her beaded bag. “I don’t think you will need those, but it can never hurt to be prepared. Do you have your wand?”

“Never leave home without it.” Hermione grinned and closed her bag. “It’s one of the first things I packed. Ready to go?’

“After you.” Theo opened the door and waited for Hermione to walk through. “Do you need to do anything special to lock up? It could be late when we get back.”

“The door is charmed to lock when it closes.” Hermione walked to the lift at the end of her hall as Theo closed the door. “Where exactly are we going?’

“The portkey office at King’s Cross.” Theo tried not to smile at the look of frustration that crossed Hermi0one’s face at his answer. “Anything after that will be revealed as we need to know. Just relax and enjoy the day. I’ve got it all handled.”

* * *

Hermione settled into Theo’s shoulder as she watched the flames leap in the bonfire.

“A knut for your thoughts,” Theo whispered in her ear.

“Just thinking about what I thought today was going to be and how it actually ended up.” Hermione wove her fingers through Theo’s. “A walk in the country and a picnic is what I thought I was getting, but it definitely was not what you had planned.”

“I will admit that getting lost in a corn maze was not part of the plan.” Theo shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter. “It was supposed to be a simple follow the clues to get through the maze adventure.” Theo chuckled as he thought about the time they had spent in the corn maze. “I had no clue that the maze was magical, and the paths changed more often than the stairs at Hogwarts.”

“But, I think we know a little more about each other than a walk and picnic would have let us find out.” Hermione took a sip of hot chocolate. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Theo kissed the top of Hermione’s head. “Getting lost in a cornfield, being scared half to death by a border collie with a fondness for sniffing guests’ arses or losing lunch when running from said dog in a panic?”

“All of it.” Hermione laughed as she set her mug on the ground. “This is the best day I have had in a long time. Thank you.”

“We aim to please.” Theo put a finger under Hermione’s chin and turned her head so she could look at him. “Want to do this again next weekend?”

Hermione nipped Theo’s lower lip as she thought about her answer.

“I would love to spend time with you next weekend. But, let me plan it. I think one weekend adventure with Molly of the Corn is enough for both of us.”


End file.
